


It Changes...

by MsMonroe



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMonroe/pseuds/MsMonroe
Summary: Carol Aird a woman too self assured to admit her wrong doing. Therese is thriving, her job at the Times is more than what she could have hoped for. Carol comes back after months of no contact in hopes Therese is still in love with her but things won't be easy and it's not the same lovesick puppy who dotted on her every word. Therese has grown up but has she really moved on from Carol...





	1. Thanks Abby...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so comments are appreciated. I always wanted to know what if Therese didn't go to the Ritz to meet with Carol and what if Therese was completely over Carol... well at least that's what she tells herself.

* * *

 

 _The Ritz Tower? Love Carol! How dare SHE! I’m going to kill Abby for telling her where I work. Well too bad for her I am not going!_ I had been taking notes with Mr. Barnes before I was given a _hand delivered_ letter. Written by the devil herself, like who does she think I am to just drop my life that I took months trying to rebuild give myself up for her! The audacity of that woman I threw the letter in the trash even if it hurt, even if I have to go home curl into a ball and cry myself to sleep I will. It wouldn't have been the first time.

“Miss. Belivet.”

That ripped me out of my thoughts the tone wasn’t harsh and yet it scared the living daylights out of me.

“Yes, Mr. Warner.”

“Did you hear Mr.Barnes?”

“I’m afraid I didn’t.”

“He sent the photographer section home.”

I still hadn’t moved slightly shocked and a tad bit annoyed at myself for not listening.

“You can go home, kid!”

“Thanks Mr. Warner, you have a nice night.”

I hailed a cab on the busy street. It took a good 5 minutes of raising my hand only to beat by someone else in the same predicament. I gave the driver my address that rolled so foreign off my tongue but I’ve lived there for about two months now. Since leaving that dreaded Frankenburg and being a junior photographer at the Times I raised enough money to buy a two bedroom condo. Ten minutes of sitting down and thinking about how much I’ve changed. I passed money in the direction of the driver and got out. It was nice, big… lonely but I guess it’s the closest to home I’ve ever gotten. I set my purse down on the the table preparing myself for some heated words I’m about to give Abby. I sat down on a bar stool and dialed her number.

“Abigail Gerhard speaking...”

I mocked her formal greeting not being funny but she laughed.

“What’s up, big shot.”

“Oh cut the crap Abby… you told her where I worked?”

“Told who…”

“CAROL!”, I spat the name out harshly.

“Oh…”

“YEAH OHHH”

“I had very good reason why I told her and I’m guessing you got her letter.”

“Yep.”

“Are you going to go?”

“No. I’ve got really important plans tonight and I would hate to be late to the party.”

“Oh really… what party?”

“Is this some sort of test? I’ll have you know it’s with Dannie and Phil.”

“A party isn’t just simply going out and getting slammed at a bar.”

“Says the one who ended up dancing on the table when we went to that pub.”

“ONE time Therese I never did it again!"

 I was laughing too hard to even be mad at her anymore in fact it’s impossible to stay mad at her for more than five minutes.

“Oh yeah it got worse Jesus Abby you freaking mooned everyone because your drink had spilled on your dress.”

“And you didn’t bother to help me did ya?”

“I would have but someone said this and I’m not even bullshitting you I swear this is exactly what you said.”

“Oh god is it that bad?”

“Kind of… You told me ‘Oh come on it’s not like you haven’t been dying to see me naked I have a much better body than Carol’ see that’s why I dragged you to the restroom and as soon as you got dressed we left.”

“I do. Don’t I?”

“Abby!”

“Alright I’m sorry! Do you mind if I come along with my redhead?”

“No I don’t mind, but no funny business Abby we don’t need anymore incidents.”

“Alright...what’s the attire?”

“I would say casual but knowing I would do your best casual?”

“Don’t I always.”

“Abby I’m going to hang up or else I’ll be forced to remind you of the little meeting..”

“Also ONE time.”

“Love you and tell Nancy I say hello.”

“I will. Love you too big shot.”

I hung up grateful that through months of horror Abby was there and she’s like an older sister. God knows what I would have done if she didn’t pull my head out the gutter. I owe her a lot and boy she does not let me live her glory down for one second but really and truly I’m thankful. I called Dannie to let him know Abby and Nancy were coming with us and he even laughed in hopes she would behave. Dannie had been an absolute angel when I told him I liked women he laughed it off and told me he kind of knew that already. Phil is just Phil he’s easy going I could tell him I liked him and response would be okay and that’s basically how things went down when I told him the same thing I told Dannie. I had built my own little bubble of friends people I respect and who know won’t leave me in a hotel room with a note. I got up and decided to change out of my business clothes and get into the shower. I decided to spruce up my game and put on a flower sun dress that stopped above my knees and a pair of nude heels. I added a light touch of makeup and red lipstick knowing Abby would more than likely call out my efforts. By the time I was finished I only had five minutes before I was late. It’s a fifteen minute walk either way I’d be late. The streets weren’t as busy as they usually are around the five o'clock rush. I made it to the our usual spot on a Friday for drinks they all sat in the corner Genevieve was with them and she looked even more beautiful today. I sauntered over to them and took my place next to Gen.

“Look who decided to show up.”

“Abby give Therese a break she looks absolutely ravishing tonight.”

I looked at Gen who was staring at me after she made that comment. Abby cleared her throat to get my attention and she gave a disapproving look. She nodded her head to the left and grabbed her empty glass. I got up and followed her to the bar I sat down and ordered a Merlot while she got a new another dry martini. She was stressed out I could tell but she wasn’t smoking nor was she chugging back drinks.

“Abby..”

She didn’t look at me instead she was staring at the door as if she was waiting on someone.

“Abby what the hell is wrong with you?”

Still no answer.

The bartender gave me my drink and I took a long sip my eyes never leaving her. She took a gulp of her drink before casting a smile at someone behind me. I turned around to see a creamy skin, blonde hair, grey-blue eyes, her slim figure and smug smile. I looked at Abby who was already mouthing sorry and glared at her. She came behind me her perfume clouded my brain I hate her for this. My body reacts to her like she’s a cure to my drug and oh I wish I could just switch my body on off and listen to my head for once but no. She sat next to Abby and just looked at me.

“Hello Darling.”


	2. Of Course...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Therese learned anything from Carol it would be her ability to fake it and her sailor of a mouth. We get another in sight on how Carol's absence made Abby and Therese's friendship blossom. Our wannabe lovebirds clash and it gets ugly but beware this is only the calm before the storm...

* * *

 

I will not I can not let her see me weak.To think even for a second I will shatter is just baffling. So I do what she's best at and that's pretending. I flashed my brightest but fake smile complemented with dimples.

“Hi Carol!”

Abby picked up on my sarcasm pretty quick and she just shook her head. I signaled the waiter to come over and I ordered an old fashion with double the amount of tequila. Abby looked at me before asking for another martini.

“Abigail we are not having a public drinking contest!”

“Therese live a little we had fun the last time!”

“Just because I beat you does not mean you have to prove yourself.”

“You only won because I was sick that day”

“Just like you were sick during strip poker, blackjack, truth or dare, beer pong, spi-”

“Alright okay I get it! Jesus lord Therese I didn't need your PDE.”

I glanced at Carol who was staring at Genevieve not even paying attention to us. I got my drink and went back over to the booth and sat down even closer to Gen. She smiled and put her hand on my back.

“Who's the blonde?”

I looked at Gen who just threw the question out there as if it were nothing. Only if she knew that question meant everything.

“A friend.Why do you ask?”

“She keeps looking at you. And I don't blame her”, she leaned closer, “I really do like you in this dress.”

“Genevieve behave yourself or else Abby is going to kill the both of us.”

“Oh come on don't you just want to leave and we can just go to your place and-”

She was interrupted by Abby sitting down Nancy and then Carol just awkwardly standing at the table. Dannie started coughing well more like failing at suppressing a laugh. “Here you can sit next to me”, I looked directly at Carol, “Scoot over Genevieve or else I'm going to sit in your lap!”

“No argument there.”

“Gen I'm going to kill you!”

She laughed and scooted over closer to Phil. Carol sat down next to me seeming very pleased with the closeness. I looked at Gen but she was too busy glaring at Abby. _Awkward._ I've been in many awkward situations but this tops it. I fidgeted with my napkin as they all made conversations around me. I excused myself to go to the restroom. I got a towel and ran cold water over it. I put the towel on my face thanking the heavens that I could leave whenever I wanted. Someone had come in and locked the door behind them.

“You really have grown up. You truly have blossomed into the beautiful woman I knew you would.”

Of course. It could have been anyone but no she just loves to torture me. I took the towel off and tossed it in a bin.

“Well Carol that's the quite the assumption and if you must know I have grown up.”

“I'm glad.”

There was long silence her eyes staring for anything and I wasn't giving a shred of my feelings away. For the first time I’ve taken her all in she’s changed. The worry lines on her head are more visible, the wrinkles around the corner of her eyes was all I caught before she looked away. Carol always looks away first. I took that as my move to go back to the booth but her long legs beat me and she was already blocking the door.

“Don’t be so childish Carol and let me out!”

“I’m the childish one! I sent you a letter so you could meet me and you know what you did! YOU WENT TO A BAR WITH SOME BITCH! YOU act as if you don’t even care about how I feel. You want to hurt me!”

“Carol. Grow the hell up! I’ll have you know that nothing is going on between Gen and I but now that I think of it maybe I should just throw caution out the window and just get with her!”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Why the hell not! At least she wouldn’t leave me in A HOTEL ROOM ALONE! With A FUCKING note!”

I shouldn’t have said it… it was wrong and selfish. But so god help me it felt wonderful to see her break. That perfect facade was falling apart and in all my life this is probably the most devious rewarding thing I’ve ever gotten.

“I cannot believe you! To think I wasted my time on a letter so I could see you!”

“So it’s my fault! Well I apologize for wasting your time! I’m a big girl now Carol! I don’t need to dot on your every word I you can walk on my own after months of being alone and you weren’t there to watch me! I had Abby, Nancy, Danny, Phil, and MY FAVORITE Genevieve!”

The look she gave me… I don’t know if I should fear for my life or if I should I run. _Goodbye World. This is it. Say it now Therese! She’s going to kill you anyway tell her to get a life and that she can’t control you! Tell her how much you loathe her being!_

I’ll admit it these thought were tempting but I decided against it. I didn’t dare lock eyes with her nor did I lift my gaze from my feet. Hours could’ve past and I wouldn’t dare murmur a word.

“Therese…”

Don't look up. Don't look up. And what do I do? I LOOK UP! Her grey eyes were stormy and I could have fallen into her arms and begged for forgiveness but I didn't.

“Why must you be so stubborn?”

 _Well I don’t know Carol! Why do you have to be such a pain?_ Any answer I could’ve given to that question wouldn’t have satisfied her so I kept quiet.

“Carol… I really should go… and I’m sorry.”

“But…” 

“No really I should leave… I hope you have a nice night and thanks for ruining mine.”

I left before she could respond. Tears threatened to fall as I gave my apologies to leaving so abruptly. I promised I’d call Gen and Abby tomorrow and with that I left. I don’t how I made it home. My vision blurred from the never ending flow of tears I locked the door, shed my shoes by the bedroom door and crawled into bed. I cried until the tears just didn’t fall anymore I didn't bother to change I let myself fall into a fitful sleep. 


	3. I'm sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could have done this as two separate chapters but I'm in quite the writers block. I apologize for any mistakes, I've been balancing so many things I forget to form rational ideas more so sentences. I do think and hope the next chapter is a lot more promising than these not sure when I'll update but hopefully soon.

* * *

 

 _She left. Wow! Very mature to just run away from your problems._ Not only did it put me in an uncomfortable situation explaining why she left but it also left me having a meeting with Abby today at lunch. _Nervous? No! Don't be ridiculous Carol… Aird is never nervous._ I was on my sixth cigarette waiting on Abby in this god forsaken restaurant and no doubts on what's keeping her. Finally she arrived on the phone laughing with someone before she bid her goodbyes.

“Hey Carol.”

“Hey yourself. Who was that?”

“Oh… Um no one in particular.”

“Abby I've known you long enough to know when you're lying… so seriously who was it?”

“Just Nancy.” Another lie.

I let that slide only because the waiter had taken both of our orders.  

“How is she?”

“Oh Nancy is gre-”

“Not Nancy!”

“Oh… Therese is fine she invited us all to her place to make up for leaving… yesterday.”

“Go ahead ask?”

“Alright. What the hell happened?”

I didn't want to tell her exactly how bad I felt but then the cap popped off and it all just came spilling out.

“Oh Abby, I messed up! I should have given her the space she needed but I let my pride get the best of me and now I've lost her for good.”

“Carol. Carol, look at me. You haven't lost her but you damn sure do need a reality check.”

“What more could they take Abby?”

It wasn't a question and nor did I want acknowledgement on my shortcomings.

“Oh Carol, it's okay you won.”

“Did I? Abby. I don't see Therese here with me and nor do I see Rindy so PLEASE tell me how I won.”

“Joint custody… just like you wanted. As for Therese that's on you.”

“But Abby she won't give me the time of day!”

“I'll talk to her. She'll listen… or somewhat listen but truth be told I'd say she trusts me more after what happened.”

“I've been meaning to ask you… exactly when did you and Therese start talking.”

“Oh… just recently…”

The third lie she's told me since we've got here. Either she's protecting me or she's shielding her own feelings… but for who?

“Abby… you lied didn't you?”

She didn't answer.

“Abby?”

“Alright I'm sorry. Therese and I have been getting closer over these months of you being MIA. Do you know what a relief it was to know she actually didn't hate my guts after the situation you put me in!”

“Abby you need to cal-”

“Don't tell me to calm down! I'm so sick and tired of you constantly trying to weave your way out of any troubles and run away from problems and expect someone to pick up your scraps!”

“Abby.”

She started to gather all of her stuff and set down some money to pay for our drinks and canceled our orders.

“Where the hell are you going?”

“Away from a selfish bitch!”

“I'm the selfish one!”, I followed her out of the restaurant, “how can you even say that with a straight face!”

“You know what Carol maybe you don't deserve people who genuinely care about you! You just push people away and when you want them back you expect them to just get back to where things were!”

“You did, didn't you.”

She didn't respond instead she walked towards her car. She left me there on the sidewalk looking like a complete idiot. She got in her car not even bothering to turn around and drove off. _This was it. I've lost everyone! Oh sure joint custody… I ONLY GOT IT AFTER I PRACTICALLY BEGGED HARGE! She was right I've completely and utterly lost my damn mind._

 

* * *

 

 

 _Oh I'm fine…_ that didn't sound convincing to myself but really I didn't care. I didn't want to throw a party but I needed any type of distraction I could get. Who would've thought that being alone with my own thoughts could be more deadly than having a gun pointed to my head. I would have to distract myself for two more hours and then these empty walls will be guidance to inebriated people.

 

_Knock. Knock._

 

Who the hell was that.

I didn't pay much attention it was probably an accident or those kids playing tricks again.

 

_Knock. Knock._

 

“Therese. It's Abby.”

That's new. Never has Abby ever had a voice crack and I didn't whether to laugh or be concerned. I unlocked to the red eyed, tearstained face of Abigail Gerhard.

 

“Oh Abby.”

  I pulled her into a crushing hug once I locked the door. Usually it's me who shows up unannounced and in tears but NEVER HAVE I EVER SEEN ABBY CRY. This is a celebratory moment to know she came to me for comfort! Of course I would that later… when she's not crying on my shoulder.

  I did anything to try and soothe her and once she was in a fit of sniffles I led her to the couch and she sat down. I went to grab her a whiskey tonic to calm her nerves. She took hearty sips and stared out the window. I didn't pry as to why she was crying and of all people she came to me for comfort.

“You know… I never wanted any of this to happen.”

She talked all of the sudden she scared me out of my wits. Instead of saying anything I let her continue on her own.

“ I talked to Carol today… you know she deems it my fault you don’t want to talk to her. THE ABSOLUTE ABSURDITY that our friendship has anything to do with her situation. I tried to talk sense into her and tell her to just give you time but noooo she wants things done at the snap of her finger! TO THINK I PUT UP WITH HER CRAP SINCE WE WERE CHILDREN! This isn’t the first time Carol has expected me to clean up her messes. You know that poise and grace front she puts on all the DAMN time… it’s all a hoax she’s rotten on the inside a pure snake.”

“Alright! Abby woah Abby breathe.”

“Forgive me. I’m sorry I didn’t call before I came here. Hell… I’m a complete mess!”

“I’m glad you came, it makes me feel a little better about messing up your good shirt.”

She laughed her genuine light hearted laugh and it felt great to know that she was feeling better.

“Sometimes I wonder if I hadn’t met Nancy… exactly who would I be with.”

“Darla still…”

“Oh no…”

She looked at me and then up at the ceiling, “you really don't get it…”

“Get what?”

“Oh nothing…”

“Anyways this is Carol’s number give her call… or don't, do whenever you want.”

“Okay…”

“I'm starved did you eat?”

“No. We have time before the party starts we can just something quick. At the little diner at the end of the street.”

“We can walk there.”

“Or you could drive…”

“In whose car?”

“Mine of course silly. I trust you to know you won't wreck it and if you do you have money to pay me back.”

“Well it's settled… don't worry your car is going to be fine.”

I pulled out of the driveway and maneuvered through reckless drivers and distracted pedestrians and finally arrived at d’Air. A place I had become accustomed to dining at when in search of a good lunch. Abby on the other can't keep her cat in her pants and claims it's the sexy waitress who always stares at me.

   The infamous waitress came by and set down our usual after pointedly asking about my day. Abby only grunted something about she'll soon realize old women can pack a punch.

“Do you mind if I stay with you until Nancy is back”, Abby suddenly asked once we were back in the car.

“Sure. Where'd she go?”

“Her parents house her aunt just died and-”

“Abby wouldn't dare meet a woman's parents… over her dead body or someone else's.”

She clapped triumphantly! Prompting me for a high five. We decided we'd go to her place before heading back to mine. It was a quick in and out although we hauled out three suitcases and loaded them into the trunk.

“What the hell do you need all of this stuff for”, I was doubled over and heaving as Abby just chuckled before disappearing on the passenger side.

 _Women,_ I thought sarcastically.

The traffic was light enough to make it back… _Home?_ It felt domestic to have Abby here but I'd never mention that aloud. Abby went straight to the guest room she's been her so many times she's got a key made.

“Therese…”

“I need your assistance.”

“Please…”

She paused between each sentence giving a struggled breath. I went to the guest room to find Abby struggling to remove her dress. It wasn't the first time I've seen Abby partially naked but never intentionally. I was unsure if I should cover my eyes or grow up.

“You gonna help me or admire my body?”

“Well I'll guess I'll just do both.”

The dress was easy to take off and was definitely a one person job but maybe this is what she wanted. I stared a while longer than what would be considered accidental.

“Oh um I-I leave yo-you to umm change… I'll be in the kitchen”, why was I stuttering you may ask well I'm sorry but apparently women who look LIKE THAT always have this effect on me.

I began to turn towards the door but a tug on my arm pulled me closer to her body. The heat was rising in me and I was hoping it was just a blush. I don't know how but I must have blinked and then her face was inching ever so closely towards mine.

And like magic…

It happened!

ABIGAIL GERHARD’S LIPS CAME CRASHING DOWN ON MINE!

The fucking best friend to a perpetual pain in my ass…. was actually kissing me.

I'm a fucking goner...


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... so umm Abby kissed Therese... and um honestly I don't even know exactly what I was thinking writing such a thing BUT if it makes Carol mad then..... I guess I'll do it. School has been an absolute mad house and so I have been attempting to make chapters ahead of time before actually posting that is kind of working so honestly I'm just gonna start posting at random times.

* * *

 

I don't know what was happening but I wasn't putting a stop to it. I'm a grown woman and I can do whatever I want. _Carol doesn't want me!_ Abby is a close second rounding her way towards first. _Therese_ _what_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _wrong_ _with_ _you!_ To put it gently I've completely lost my damn mind. Oh but what about Nancy? Nancy? Nancy? Oh no I cannot do this! It stops here.

“Abby…”, I whispered against her red tinted lips. Usually any normal person would have at least tried to stop at the mention of their but Abby is well… Abby.

“Abby. We can't. I don't want to risk our friendship and I don't want to ruin your relationship.”

Her eyes were wild and frantic. She looked around as if she was lost. Her chest heaved rapidly.

“Abby?”

I was at a lost OF COURSE I wanted to kiss Abby until the day's end or maybe I didn't but it was wrong deceitful. Why do things feel so right but are always so wrong?

“Therese… I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking…” Oh but Abby knew exactly what she was thinking and it was those thoughts that scared me.

“It's fine. Get changed the guests will be here soon.”

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I stared at the paper Abby had given me debating whether or not to take such a risk. For Abby's sake I had to. She to either resolve this or put it behind her. I tapped in Carol’s number. Like an complete idiot I was squirming in my seat anxiously waiting for her to pick up. If I just ended the call there I wouldn't even have to talk to her. That's what I'll-

“Hello?”

_Shit!_

I went outside so Abby wouldn't hear me. “Carol…”

“Oh! Therese darling”, her voice was immediately a lot more chipper I could almost see her smile through the phone, “what a lovely surprise it is to hear your voice.”

I suppressed a sigh. Instead of acknowledging the statement I gathered my nicest voice enjoying the feeling of using her own game.

“What happened at lunch?”

“Oh don't dull this lovely moment with mundane things.”

Here we go again avoiding questions. “Mundane! How could you say that your friend coming to my house IN TEARS is mundane! To think I was actually in lo-” I caught myself before I even thought about doing such a thing.

“Therese what did you say?”

“Abby was in tears..”

Of course I know that's not what she meant but to hell was I ever going to let her know that.

“Therese… that's not what you said…”

“You're right it's not but anyways could you please talk to your friend and sort this out.”

“I'm not talking to her!”

_Note to self: Never ever get married to a man if I turn out this fucking crazy._

“And why not?”

“She's a liar.”

OH MY GOD!!!

“Alright. Go ahead tell me. It's not the first time I've dealt with your problems..”

“I'd rather not talk over the phone… goodbye Therese.”

I didn't bother to say bye instead I yelled out into the empty streets. I'm okay now… one of these days I'll stop lying to myself and actually be okay, to actually put her behind me but for now this will have to do. A non stop cycle of my constant numbness was who I was now… just a woman who lives out of a bottle.

“Therese?”

If someone would have told I'd been standing in that exact same spot for a hour I'd believe them.

“Yeah?”

“Are you gonna come inside or are you going to stay out there all day?”

“Alright here I come.” Even I could tell how distracted I sounded and I prepared myself for a series of questions.

“Who was that?”

“Carol.” There was no point in lying she's been through enough already.

“Oh.”

“We didn't talk about anything instead she more so hung up on me. After I said I've dealt with most of her problems."

“Don't think much about it she'll come around. She always just comes around whenever she feels lonely.”

“Abby. I'm sorry…”

What was I apologizing for? I really don't know but the unmasked hurt in her voice was sickening.

“You have nothing to apologize for. I let my mind take over my actions.”

“I don't want to do much today I'm just going claim sickness and not go to work tomorrow either.”

“What about the party?”

“I'm sick… remember.”

Once in the house I called everyone and cancelled using my best sick voice. That was wrapped up pretty quick all seemingly content with my reason.

“You're awful.”

“So… I'm never the one to play hooky so they all believed me, though Mr. Barnes didn't seem as convinced.”

“You're his favorite so he doesn't care.”

Being the only woman in the photography section and to have as high of a position I have I'd like to think I've made myself quite a superior asset.

“Let's watch a movie!”

“Ok… just not Titanic or Notebook.”

“Touché.” I settled for a series of I Love Lucy and two big bowls of popcorn. Abby brought out the blankets and for the rest of the night until early morning hours we acted as if nothing happened.

“Abby?”

“Abby?”

Well that's that. I decided to call it a night or morning and just went to bed in a t-shirt. 

* * *

 

_Knock.Knock._

I groaned at the harsh sunlight as a knock echoed through the house.

Knock. Knock.

I got up half expecting Gen or Danny so I didn't bother putting on pants.

“Hey dickhead what's the point of waking me up I tho-”

_I slammed the door just as quickly as I had opened it. What the fuck was she doing here! Oh shit. I slammed the door!_

_Knock. Knock._

“Therese, please just let me in.”

I opened it but still made no attempt to let her in.

“How do you know where I lived?”

“Well apparently my looks work on everyone and I went to your job and you weren't there so I got the address from Mr. Barnes-"

“Therese! Who the hell is at-- OH shit, hey Carol.”

Abby came trudging into the living room clad in a robe and probably nothing else on underneath. I can see how this would look bad to any onlooker but to us it was normal. I glanced at Carol just in time to see pure anger cloud her eyes. This wasn’t a laughing matter but I couldn’t help but make the slightest chuckle which was covered by a cough.

“Abby? What a surprise it is to see you here this late in the afternoon.”

_Afternoon? What the hell it’s barely 10:00am. Wrong it was actually 3:30 in the freaking afternoon! Note to self: fix the clock in my bedroom._

“Well I spent the night so…” a wicked grin took hold of her face, “though I could say the same about you, exactly why are you here?”

“Well I was here to speak with Therese,alone.” She stressed the last word still staring ,no glaring at the face of Abby.

_Hey floor, would you be kind enough to just swallow me whole and transport me to another dimension. That didn’t work though it would have been great if it did._

“Well I don’t think that will be necessary I think she’s much rather just have you leave her alone or is that your problem! You can’t just let things GO!"

“I let you go and I’ll do it again! I don’t need you I never needed YOU.”

“It’s not good to tell lies, Carol.”

“Like hell it is you know better than anyone that you are one big walking mistake, every single thing you never make up your mind about.”

“ME? MISTAKE! Says the one who has a failed marriage, several affairs, one who messed up the best relationship she could ever have, one gave up her own friendship-"

“Okay! UMM- Abby how about you go out and get things for dinner while I talk to Carol.”

“I don’t wan-”

I raised an eyebrow and she disappeared into hallway to go change. I finally let Carol go sit in the living room instead of keeping her in threshold. Abby emerged five minutes later with a face that meant she was up to something.

“Well I’ll found something we can cook together and maybe we can watch some more movies tonight.”

“Well I don’t-”

Abby came and kissed me square on the mouth effectively shutting me up. Oh and did I mention Carol was sitting right across from me!

“Goodbye Doll and bye Carol.”

_Shit._

Abby isn’t one for rivalries but this was getting out of hand and someone could seriously get hurt, both mentally and physically. The silence was unbearable after Abby pulled out the driveway. I didn’t want to look at Carol I was too scared what if she-.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE DOING HERE!”

“Are you- are you screwing her?”

Say no! Say No! C’mon it's a simple word. What do have to lie for? Oh trust me I know what a lie is and what a truth is but she made so mad. To think that I would actually- AM I THAT LOW TO HER! My own melancholy was turned into pure rage. I got up and started pacing back and forth.

“SO WHAT IF I AM!”

“What did you just say”, she hissed through gritted teeth.

“So what if I am screwing around with her it's not like you should give a shit anyway.”

“How can you even say that! How can you mess around with my best friend and think it's okay.”

“Because I'm not! Am I that low in your eyes? I'm not naive anymore and you know it, I can make my own decisions.”

“Oh no darling, I'm sorry I'm an idiot. You're absolutely and utterly the most amazing person I've ever had the pleasure to know and I'm just me. Sweetheart, I really am sorry.Will you forgive me?”

How isn't this illegal! She can't just beg for my forgiveness and expect to act as if she just didn't define me as a whore.

“Ha forgiveness such a funny word with no meaning. Tell me this Carol, why did you leave? You didn't talk to me for months and you waltz in here like we're friends and then basically call me a whore!”

I didn't notice until I was slowly running out of breath how long I'd been pacing around. My health wasn't my concern so I kept moving back and forth between the small couch area. I didn't notice Carol hold back tears, I didn't see her get up and move closer to me, I didn't hear anything but these simple words.

“I love you, Therese.”

That was all I needed to hear and my walls came tumbling down. The words I longed to hear come out of her mouth since the day I met her. I needed a drink or I needed to sit down… I DON’T KNOW what I need anymore but I know what I want.

“Ca-”

“Therese I'm back! Could you help me get the stuff out of the car?”

Leave it to Abby to have the best timing on earth! I snapped out of my reeling brain when Carol started gathering her things.

“Where are you going?”

I didn't want to say bye, what if she never came back again and then what? She says she loves me and then leaves again… anger and fear my through my body and all hope of love was lost.

“I must get going… maybe I'll call you during the week or something. I promise”, as always she flashed a reassuring smile and with that she disappeared.

I stared dumbfounded at the retreating figure until the door closed.

“What was that all about?”

“Ca-Carol just told me she loved me…”


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens... what do you do? Or maybe the real question is what don’t you do. Decisions, decisions.

I drove along Madison Avenue alone once again. What had I expected… that Therese was just going to run joyously into my arms for all eternity. I caused this uneasiness there was no one to blame besides myself, but maybe just maybe I have some kind of chance. She seemed heartbroken at the sight of me leaving so abruptly after I declared my love for her but I couldn't have stayed.  
I gave a half hearted hello to a couple who was on the elevator when I got on. The two women only gave a nod both too preoccupied with each other to care. I wondered if perhaps that would be Therese and I stealing glances at each other whenever the room was crowded. Clinging to each other as they were right beside me. I didn't know what the future held but all I know is if Therese would have me again I will never let her go. The stakes were too high at the time and I was scared of what they do to my precious angel whose career had not yet set sail. I have nothing more to offer her except my everlasting love and devotion in hopes that her love will pour down on me.  
My thoughts were interrupted by the ding indicating I had reached the top floor. I opened the heavy red door that often had the tendency to close on its own. Stepping inside the apartment I was reminded of the reason I fell in love with it in the first place. It's large windows gave a perfect view of the city something I wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for Therese who reminded me to stop and smell the roses.  
There was no doubt every decision I made she was always in mind. During the apartment picking I made sure it had a studio just in case she decided to come back. I had everything she'd need already stored away waiting for a photo project. The bedroom was nothing short of huge a white canopy king sized stood front and center. The white furniture had been a preference in which I knew immediately I would have to paint the walls.  
It was a project I'd been saving until… actually never mind. The house was dull and lonely it's almost something I've become accustomed to. A glass of rye before attempting to sleep at night… an endless cycle that explained my life. Perhaps that's what it means to be numb… a state where things are no longer felt and maybe I deserve the constant pain.  
This is depressing… I'm sulking around my house at 7:00pm because I obviously have nothing better to do. I could be frolicking the streets with Abby but only gods knows what's going through the mind of that woman.  
I could sleep or at least my version of sleep involves hours of staring at the ceiling… tomorrow I'll call her or maybe I'll go to her job. She can't reject me in person. Alright maybe I should sleep… yeah sleeping is good. 

Hence Carol leaving Abby decided it best to distract me with cooking dinner and stories about her childhood. Originally we were gonna have another movie night but we ended up dancing while making dinner and only stopped to eat.  
“Therese?”  
“Yes…”  
“I hope you do know when Carol said she loved you… she really meant it.” She looked away before continuing, “When Carol left that morning she told me if that was last time she ever held you… she wouldn't know what to do with herself.”  
“I want to tell her I love her, I want her, to touch her, to feel-”  
“Could we skip those details and by the look on your face I think I have an idea as to how you feel.”  
“Oh sorry.” My cheeks darkened and I turned towards the blank screen of the tv, “but Abby I'm scared. She's walked out once before and how will I know she won't do it again!”  
“How will you know anything if you don't give the woman a chance?” Abby was scolding me once again, this was a normal conversation with Abby fussing over my childishness.  
“Therese answer this? Are you more scared of not fitting into Carol's life or her walking out again?”  
I didn't answer. I didn't have an answer… I don't know anything. It took months to reach a state of knowing and here I am back at square one. Maybe I deserve this… I said no to Carol and now God is going to make sure I understand my sins.  
“You know what sleep on it. Goodnight, kid.”  
I cleared the kitchen and turned off the music deciding it best if I attempt to sleep.  
I realized I never quite understood Abby and her unpredictableness; one moment she doesn't give two craps about Carol and now she's giving me life lessons about my choices. I need sleep because sleep is good… yeah I'll sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I’ve posted! I had contemplating abandoning this fic but my friend convinced me otherwise (peer pressure) I should be posting a lot more because I’m on strict bed rest to heal my MCL so yeah... hope you liked it.


	6. My Darling Therese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the record you have to admit I am the worst person to rely on with time management and well umm yeah don't kill me I'm still hurt. I had to get surgery because in the words of my doctor, "that was one messed up knee." I'm recovering mentally and physically-I hate physical therapy but enough about my issues enjoy the chapter that has been two, three, four, I don't know however many months in the making.

 

* * *

 

A piercing noise cut through the morning stillness that only got louder the more I tried to ignore it. I groaned towards the assaulting noise and threw the alarm clock across the room only then the room fell silent. I decided I may as well wake up knowing Mr. Barnes would have my ass if I was late or didn't show up.

_Pancakes?_

_Who the hell is making pancakes?_

I got up and trudged towards the kitchen.

“What the hell Abby?”

“Well good morning to you too, kid!” She started setting the plates after instructing me ever so kindly to ‘pop a squat’.

“OJ or Coffee?”

“You drive a hard bargain Gerhard but I don't trust you to make the coffee so I think I'll settle for orange juice.”

“Alrighty. The coffee wasn't that bad and in my defense I thought mixing it with alcohol would be fun!”

“Whatever now hurry up I'm not dressed and I have two hours left.”

“Well owning my own business I open whenever I want. Also means I can just not show up at all one day.”

“Well Abigail not everyone has a knack for furniture…”, she set down the plates taking the sear opposite of me I muttered , “Bon Appetit.”

She scoffed before digging in and hummed her own approval to her cooking. Breakfast was eaten in a compatible silence before I retreated back to my room to go change.

_Tuesday? Is today Tuesday?_ Well looks like I've to actually try and look presentable. _What would Carol wear?_

“Oh hell!”, I spat out at my own thoughts. “Such an absurd question. I swear that woman is going to be the death of me. And I'm talking to a wall… how pathetic.”

I opted to a black knee length pencil skirt, white button down, black pumps, and a black blazer. I gave myself a once over after fleshing up in the shower attempting to scrub away the constant grossness. I assembled my facade: the nice clothing and perfect makeup. Societies eye candy… _**she was right everything does come full circle**_. Well put together… I don't recognize myself-- but I must play a part… I sighed heavily before shutting off the bedroom light. The sound of my heels resonated through the hallway with each click another sigh followed.

“Well don't you look gorgeous, kiddo!” It was a genuine compliment though there was an evident surprise, shock even in her voice.

Before she could ask any questions I explained flatly, “I've got to do a presentation and perhaps go out and venture for negotiations. Supposedly it's a woman's job to be eye candy!”

I nearly barked out the last words they left an unconscious sour taste in my mouth. A hum was heard from Abby as we both drifted back to our own brains. I checked my watch being mindful that it would only take 10 minutes to get to the Times by taxi and I had thirty.

“You know something Abby…”

“I may just talk to Carol today…”

She gasped looking shocked but her face soon settled into a beaming smile. “I knew it kid! You've got it bad… actually you both do.”

“Carol hates me… like a raw murderous hate.” She stated as an afterthought. It was true, there was no point in denying it. Carol is one who can go from cool and collective to killing you with a single look.

_Need I bring up the incident pertaining a certain someone… and a gun_.

Abby probably knew exactly what I was thinking because she had fell silent looking out at nothing.

“You should get going kid. I'll be here later might go prowl the bars.”

“Oh is Abby going cougaring!”

“What!”, she screamed, “ I’ll have you know that Abigail Gerhard does not ‘cougar’ if anything I just sit down mind my own business.”

I gave a slight lift of my head before deciding I should get going. I got everything I suspected I'd need ready to head out the door.

“I'll drive ya kid. No arguments!” She somehow convinced me to get in the car and she dropped me off at work.

I walked in ignoring the all men who eyes a little too long no matter what they were doing.

“Mr. Barnes I have your outlines.” I walked straight in plopping the papers on his desk.

“Thanks T. Did your friend make it to you?”

“Oh yes she did she must have lost the address when she moved.”

“Yeah that’s what she said. She’s a really nice lady a nice tall glass of champagne is what she is.”

“Hmm I’m sure you think so. We have to be in the meeting room at ten and then after that I have the meetings with you know…”

“Ah yes that is today. Well make me proud T you always do.” I sighed before walking out at the clear dismissal. I wasn’t sure what to do with myself as I had finished everything I would need.

“Ms. Belivet there’s a delivery for you.”

“Bring it up Kathy.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Yeah I have my own dotting P.A.

“These are a lovely floral arrangement… I didn’t realize you were in a relationship.” I hummed unceremoniously not boring myself with contexts of what she said.

“Have all my notes on my desk before 10. Where’s my coffee? Anyway, I need my notes and you’ll accompany me to all the conferences today.”

“Sorry Ms. Belivet I had been on my way out to get your coffee whenever-.”

“I didn’t ask about your excuses I just want my coffee.” Leaning back slightly in my chair I narrowed my eyes at her. “Now.” She scampered away closing my door behind her.

I snatched up the letter and read it.

_Hello my darling,_

_Forgive me for the way I left yesterday and let me take you out to lunch. I hear you have lunch at 11:00 I’ll be outside._

_Love Carol._

I stared at the letter, I love Carol I swear I do but my life has found its balance, sure the last relationship I attempted went down in flames but I don’t need anyone. Anyone else. Not like I need Carol. Not like I need her like she’s the center of my solar system. There’s nothing stopping us from being together, no lack of employment or dependency on exes. It’s just she and I, we’re in this together… I hope we’re in this together. Despite myself I was honestly excited to see Carol under new light. I got my coffee and went to my first meeting the only one that I was generally excited for.

“Hello Miranda!”

“Therese darling! It’s lovely to see you again.” Instead of the traditional air kisses we casually grazed our lips on each other's cheek.

“Why are you here today?”

“I’m here for your board meeting. The Times were requested because of well I don’t know Mr. Barnes just said my presence was required.” The only times I’ve been here it was always to see Miranda.

“Well that’s odd. When will you be coming to the townhouse?”

She asked as we walked towards the elevator leaving two confused assistants behind.

“I don’t know. Forgive me I’ve had an off week. Do you remember the woman I’d been talking about?”

“The woman I remind you of?”

“In a sense yes. Anyway she’s recently come back into my life. And...:” I drawled more so out of not knowing how to formulate the correct response.

“By all means move at a glacial pace you know how that thrills me.”

“Andrea thrills you.” I mumbled under my breath.

“What?”

“Nothing Elsa. I mean Miranda.”

“You’ll be nice to me if you know what’s good for you.”

“Yes o’ brave captain.”

“I think you’ve completely lost your marbles.” Her english attitude coming to play.

“Ah yes the lecture as I’ve suddenly grown a back bone. Miranda I know you hate to admit it but you’ve lost your icy touch.” I said biting back laughter.

“Let’s get to this boring meeting before I rekindle this icy touch.” She huffed hauntingly.

“Hello Terry.” Irv Ravitz a presumptuous man with a big ego and small body. Basically an older smaller version of Harge and Richard...but that’s none of my business.

“Hello Mr. Ravitz.”

“Oh call me Irv, dolly.”

I stood straighter and narrowed my eyes at him.

“ _I’m not your dolly_.” I took a seat next to Miranda. “Now may we proceed with the meeting.”

“Of course Ms. Belivet.” The other scrawny chairman said. “As you all know Mr. Coleman the Editor-in Chief of Us Weekly has gone into retirement. So I’d like to present a alternative. A spring upon really.”

At this point I was still confused why my presence was required or what Us Weekly has anything to do with me. “The new Editor in Chief of Us Weekly is Therese Belivet!” Irv had finished for him.

I sat baffled until I felt Miranda’s breath caressing my ear, “Darling close your mouth you aren’t a fish. Congratulations.” I nodded dumbly and closed my mouth. “We know you will do an amazing job. Your team awaits your arrival and your office key is with your secretary. I know you have to be out by 11 so I’ll just let you take a quick tour and introduction. We expect you to be here tomorrow bright and early.”

“But what about the Times?”

“Ms. Belivet we’ve been planning this for weeks Mr. Barnes and everyone else are well aware of your departure.”

Except me. “Okay. Umm thank you sir.”

With that he nodded and the rest of the chairmen falling behind him leaving Miranda and I in the room. “Can you believe what just happened?”

Miranda just chuckled. “I knew-.”

“THERESE!!”

“ANDREA!”

We embraced each other momentarily forgetting Miranda’s presence.

“Andrèa was there something you needed?” A raised eyebrow pried us apart.

“No Miranda. I’m sorry I just saw Therese and heard what they were talking about.” I watched amused at the pair’s blatant flirting neither even aware of each other’s affection.

“Very well. Andrèa you’ll accompany the both of us to Therese’s new office.”

“Yes Miranda.”

We all walked towards the elevator neither of us hesitating to walk into the elevator with Miranda.

“Are you excited?”

“I’m honestly super stoked. It’s my big break at such a young age!”

“Must you guys make small talk while you’re in here?” The comment thrown off- handedly. I just rolled my eyes and looked at her crossly. “That face is unbecoming for a woman of your class.”

“Oh excuse me Madame Priestly I didn’t realize this was a private elevator.”

She scowled back at me. “Therese.”

“Miranda.”

“I don’t understand why all of a sudden you don’t fear me.” Long story short, La Priestly is a big teddy bear with a bad bark.

“Miranda…” Andrea whispered.

“Yes Andrea?”

“You shouldn’t say such things, you aren’t some monster.” I had to hold back my bubbling awe but sometimes they are just so cute.

“And-.” The elevator dinged our arrival though it was much to my dismay because I wanted to know her response. We walked towards what I assumed was my office talking briefly to those who needed the introduction. The grand tour was more of a rushed run through because I would need to get a move on if I wanted to make it to lunch on time.

“Miranda are you going somewhere?”

“Andrea and I were going out for lunch. Why?”

“Carol is meeting me at the times and finding a cab over here is like finding a parking spot at a Giants game. And it’s already 10:50 and she’s expecting me at 11:00-.”

“Andrea is Roy outside?”

“Yes Miranda.”

“Let’s go.”

I followed obediently behind her as my initial panic faded away. Roy maneuvered through the traffic and pulled into the Times at exactly 11:00.

“Thank you Miranda! See you tomorrow mon amour. Bye Andrea text me later. Thanks Roy.” I said as I hopped out the Mercedes.

“Goodbye my darling Therese.”

“Bye Therese I’ll text you while I’m waiting on the book.” With that the car pulled away leaving me alone on the sidewalk.

“Therese?” A familiar velvety voice called. I whipped towards the woman leaning against a black car drinking in the sight of her long legs clad in slacks and pumps.

“Carol?” She opened the passenger door.

“Well get in slow poke, we have reservations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we liking the dynamic of Miranda in this? I promise she will make much more sense and you're probably going to hate me for my reasoning of introducing her but... after all she did call Therese HER darling. I could make another promise but how about I just say TBC...


	7. Lunch... so far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have lunch!

* * *

 

 

I slowly got in the car trying to making every attempt I could to slow my racing pulse. I remembered this feeling, the source of it still the same but with an older-wiser Therese.

“I didn’t realize taxis these days were so personal and up class.” Her words barely covered the bubbling jealousy.

“Oh! That was Miranda and Andrea. That was Miranda’s personal driver, Roy.” I explained gleefully.

“Who is Miranda?”

“She’s the Editor in Chief at Runway! Miranda Priestly! Surely you know who Miranda Priestly is.”

“Oh. I figured that was the Miranda Priestly you were speaking of. How do you know her?”

“We kind of hit it off when I interviewed her for one of my articles. She’s so nice!” Had Miranda heard me say that I would’ve received the biggest eye roll.

“And do you guys converse on a regular basis?” She was the fishing pole and I was the details.

“We do! Not as much anymore as we used to because I’ve been busy… and held off our regular get togethers. But… I received some wonderful news today and I’ll no doubt be seeing a lot more of Miranda.”

“Oh news? Do tell.”  
“I’m the new Editor in Chief of Us Weekly! That’s where I was leaving from on our way over here! Isn’t that exciting? I’m basically the cream of the crop at Us Weekly!”

“That is amazing news darling and I’m so proud of you.” I smiled sheepishly at the term of endearment. Carol went to the trunk in order to pull out the picnic basket she prepared earlier and led Therese to her favorite spot on the park. 

“Wow, I didn’t realize we were going to the park!” 

“Yes I thought it’d be better than a stuffy restaurant.”

”Great thinking.” 

“Of course it was.” She joked dramatically.

”I take it back. It was a horrible idea.” We shared a laugh. “So. How have you been?”

“I’ve been good, I got a job believe it or not, I work at a furniture store as a buyer. Harge and I sold the house, so I have an apartment on Madison Avenue. The apartment… it’s a nice big one. I was wondering if you’d might like to come live with me. But I guess you won’t.” I knew I was a goner when hopeful eyes gazed at me. “Would you?”

I wanted to say yes with all of my being but so many what if’s bombarded my mind I couldn’t bring myself to follow my heart.

“Carol I can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can assure you that this is not even half of what I have right now but I just wanted to post a little something... and by a little I do mean a little.


	8. Ice Cream and Laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up right where we left off...

 

* * *

 

 

“I- I need time to think. I’ve been trying to get my life on track Carol, I’ve been trying to fill the gap you’ve made in my heart and everytime I feel hope… another part of me is ripped out. You’ve made the gap so big that not even the most powerful person in the fashion business could fill it. I can say this and mean it Carol… that I- I love you so much it hurts, no matter what time of day you’re on my mind and your eyes burn holes into my already shattering soul asking if I’ll live with you. I want to Carol… I really do but prove to me that you won’t leave me that you’ll love me forever because I can’t take another heartbreak… I’m not strong enough.” Her voice broke as a sob threatened to escape through her words.

“Oh Darling I’m so sorry, it was never my intention to hurt you. I was selfish and I took what we had for granted when you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I was hurt and I understand your hesitancy I really do. But will you please give me the chance to prove myself? I’ll never hurt you again darling, I’d be hurting myself if I tried. The day I chose to leave The Drake I thought that my last glimpse of you would be of your sleeping face. So many months went by but it felt like years. Then I saw you. I saw you in a stiletto pump walking the streets of New York, crowds parting as they encountered you. I pressed myself so close to the glass lipstick smudged on it. I almost made the cabbie stop but I was on my way to meet with Harge and I knew then and there your presence gives me strength… so I went after Harge. Joint custody… she’s with Harge for now… it’s for best.” Carol looked away recounting the reasoning behind Rindy staying with Harge for the next five months. She gave herself five months to fix what she broke and she’d be damned if she didn’t work her ass of to get Therese back.

“Where did you go?” Therese asked when the faraway look vanished in Carol’s eyes.

“Back in time. How long is your lunch?” Carol asked.

“I have my next meeting at 2:00, lunch is my own time so I just have to be back at the Times before 2:00.”

“This reminds me of our first lunch together. You were so different then.”

“Oh. How so?”

“I don’t know. Shyer, confused… untouched. But now I see a woman who is a… woman. Very fine and very much independent. Oh darling how I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. But we’re together now and we have two hours to kill so what shall we do?”

“Would you like to take a walk? I know there’s a good ice cream parlor about three blocks away from here are you up for it?”

Therese took a glance at her footwear for once hoping she had still had her infatuation with flats. “Alright I suppose I can manage three blocks… or six rather.” She finally said.

“Great let’s get the basket packed up and put it in the car before we head off.”

“Okay Carol.” They made quick work of packing the basket much like they had done all those months ago when they were leaving for… the West. The talked about what they had done after the trip though they never mentioned the trip itself and it was more of an agreement to not talk about it.

“So you’re telling me that in no time at all you had become the go to editor and then suddenly you’re the Editor in Chief at the US Weekly. Next thing you know you’ll win a pulitzer.”

“Been there done that.” Therese said nonchalantly.

“You’re joking!”

“No trust me I remember that speech quite well. That’s actually what got me my promotion it was for my coverage of the prime minister assassination. It was funny.” Carol gave her an odd look. “No not his death Carol! The pulitzer I got it for the longest story I’ve ever written but it took the least amount of time. I was there you know… when he got shot. The true wrong place at the wrong time. I wasn’t injured thankfully… to my surprise my brain just went into work mode I wrote that article in less than ten minutes. I didn’t know Mr. Barnes submitted it until I was at the award ceremony receiving my pulitzer and my check.”

“I thought you wanted to be a photographer?”

“That’s the crazy thing. I did and I do but during my time as a junior photographer I found my love for writing when the senior writer had a stroke and was hospitalized with four stories in his lap and all of them due within two days. Everyone else were already swamped or didn’t want the sleepless nights… I was already having trouble sleeping so I took on the stories. I edited them myself because the editors thought I was a joke. So I dropped them off on Mr. Barnes desk in one day all four stories completed. If Kyle hadn’t died I doubt very much I would’ve gotten my promotion, no space.”

“So you took the dead man’s job. Was Kyle the writer?”

“Yes and an editor. I didn’t even know you could be both.”

“And now you do both. I must say your life is much more eventful than mine.”

“Oh posh. You mean to tell me that you’ve never had a prima diva as a client that you wanted to kill?”

“Well there was this one lady. But I couldn’t blame her she said she had a high strung boss. It some office they were decorating and the man wanted all vintage and expensive items.”

“He sounds like Irv”

“I don’t suppose you mean Irving Ravitz.”

“That one exactly. The slimy toad makes my blood boil.”

“Tell me about it. So after changing the layout six times he finally agreed… if I’m honest I didn’t like the furniture… but it wasn’t my place. Since you know of the ‘slimy toad’ how does his office look?”

“If I’m honest… I’ve never been in there. The guy has an affinity for taking things without asking. Luckily a big bad wolf I know wouldn’t dare let that happen, not on her watch.”

“I suppose that wolf is Miranda?”

“Yep! Don’t be jealous Carol. She’s got it bad for, okay these are not my words but, a delicious little brunette with gorgeous eyes. Not gonna lie though Andrea does have some gorgeous eyes. Or as Miranda calls her An-dray-ah.”

“I was not jealous.”

“Really not even a little bit. Well I was kidding. Miranda is actually my girlfriend.”

“What!”

“See I told you. Jealousy is not your color even if you look so cute when you’re upset.”

“That wasn’t funny Therese.”

“No I thought it was hilarious. The look on your face. Priceless.”

“I hate you.”

“Now now Carol there’s no need to be extreme. It’s okay.” Carol huffed and rolled her eyes.“Anyway moving on. Are we there yet?”

“Yes it’s just a right up here.”

“Thank goodness I need to sit down.”

“Well maybe if you had on suitable footwear we wouldn’t have this problem.”

“And maybe if we’re going on a date let’s warn a girl first.”

“A date?”

“My bad lunch. Our lunch date.”

“Oh so fierce.”

“Shut up Carol.” They turned into the ice cream parlor. “I’ll have a double scoop of salted caramel in a cup with whipped cream.”

“You’ve always been a weird one Therese. I’ll just have a scoop of coffee on a cake cone.”

I paid for the ice cream much to Carol’s displeasure but in truth I knew she didn’t bring her wallet.

“Would you like to eat it here? Or we could walk around so more.”

“I think I’d like to eat here. I am in five inch Louis’s and they are not walking shoes.”

“Right. You’ve abandoned flats. And long skirts not that I’m opposed of course. That skirt does wonders for my view.”

“Carol you one track minded woman.”

“I’m sorry darling you make it hard to think about anything else.”

“Shut up Carol and eat your ice cream. You child it’s already dripping and your shirt is white.” She dove into the ice cream laughing at herself.

“I am not the child here. I’m a grown woman.”

“Right sorry… ‘grown woman’ she says. Ha as if. I more of a woman than you are.”

“I’ve been married darling you don’t get many more woman than that.”

“I mean you walked out of that one so I still think I have you beat. But if it’s any consolation I’m so very proud of you for dealing with that heated ape for ten years.” I couldn’t help but laugh at my own joke as the once quiet ice cream parlor was full of obnoxious cackling.

“Hey my pride and joy is half heated ape!”

“Rindy? No she’s too sweet… now that I think of it are you sure she’s yours.”

“I’m quite positive she’s mine I remember being in labor for 16 hours. You know Harge wasn’t even there… he said he didn’t want to hear me huffing and puffing unless he was getting something good out of it.” My eyebrows rose at the admission.

“That idiotic buffoon.” I seethed. How could he leave Carol?

“It’s funny now. The last eight years of our marriage were a joke anyway. I’m surprised I ended up in the nuthouse in the process of our divorce and really he was the one that made me stir crazy.”

“The nut house?” Mental institution?

“Well psychiatrist… ECT they said electroconvulsive shock therapy… he wanted to shock the gay right out of me. If that wasn’t bad enough the damn doctor went along with it. If it weren’t for Harge’s multiple affairs that I threatened to leak I would’ve been admitted to one. That was the nicest thing Florence ever did for me.” Her laugh was bitter but I couldn’t blame her.

“I’m so sorry Carol.”

“I’m not. It knocked some sense into me. It brought me back to you.” I rested my hand on top of hers much like I had done all those months ago in the café.

“Do you remember the last time you put your hand on mine from across the table?”

“Quite clearly. I was so embarrassed and tongue tied… that whole time while we were in the car I beat myself about even touching you. And then I called you beautiful and I swear I wanted to faint at the look you gave me.”

“You were embarrassed! Half the thoughts that ran through my brain were like fifty shades of grey starring you and I. So trust me I can imagine the look I gave you.”

“I’m sure you can I felt like your next meal… saltine crackers were nothing compared to that.”

“This is nice. Talking to you… we didn’t talk much at first.”

“We didn’t I mean President McKinley.” I giggled at the memory.

“Now that I remember. Especially when someone told me wine makes them feel naughty…”

“But in a good way.” I shrugged and laughed.

“That was the night I almost lost my restraint… when you put your face towards my neck to smell the perfume… talk about I deserve a medal.”

“You made me!”

“Okay well semantics… I didn’t think you would.”

“Right when have I ever said no to you?”

“Well I can think of about two very recent situations. It’s hurting my pride.”

“Honestly Carol.”

“Right sorry. Are you finished?”

“Yep. Let’s start going back.” They threw their trash away and started back to the park.

“We should do this again.” I knew it was her way of saying I want to see you again soon.

“Yes we should. What do you do on Fridays?” I said remembering the first lunch we had.

“Nothing in particular. What do you do?” Picking up the drift..

“Oh…Nothing lately. If you’d like to come visit me sometime… at least there’s some pretty sidewalk and angry neighbors by where I live. Would you like to come visit me… this Friday?” I even added the famous smoldering gaze.

“Yes.” We both started laughing having to stop on the street as we both doubled over. “That was perfect.

“How good was my Carol gaze?”

“Oh spot on it was like looking in a mirror. But you forgot the best part.”

“Oh forgive me darling I was too busy laughing.” I cleared my throat. “What a strange girl you are…”

“How so?”

“Flung out of space.”

Before I knew it we were both laughing getting strange glances from people who passed by us. We didn’t care too busy caught in each other’s presence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys already know I’m notorious for going forever without posting but this time it’s not my fault. Thanks to a couple of fanfics that I’ve been obsessed with I lose track of time. And then of course I draft like six stories a day because it’s not like I have a story I actually posted in the works. Heavy sarcasm I know. I want to post another story for Belivaird that I love so much but not yet... I don’t know if I should.


	9. Red wine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fill chapter before Therese's first day at work and maybe a little set up to something I don't think you guys will expect.

 

* * *

 

 

I waved at Carol before she drove off skipping my way into the Times. I was on cloud Carol a feeling that I remember like it was yesterday. I smiled at everyone who passed by me ignoring their confused faces.

“Ms. Belivet Mr. Barnes wanted me to inform you that the two o clock cancelled so you can start clearing out your office.. Congratulations on your promotion.” Kathy was the first to say it. And soon anyone who saw me would extend their congratulations.

The promotion is great but seeing Carol again is even better. I started cleaning out my office using those dreaded boxes that make everything feel like a thousand pounds. I called Abby seeing as I was not carrying these boxes no more than five feet away from the front entrance. 

“Hello?”

“Abby.”

“Hey kid what’s up?”

“Can you pick me up from work? I have to carry some boxes out and they’ll be too heavy to walk home with.”

“Sure thing kid. What’s going on, you packing?”

“Yeah! I got a promotion.”

“Wow kid another one! So what’re you now?”

“The Editor in Chief of the US Weekly.” I had to take the phone away from ear to avoid being deafened. 

“That is so awesome.” Leave it to Abby to be updated on the slang.

“I know right. So anyway I need to pack and I’ll see you at five? We have a lot more to talk about tonight.”

“Oh… does it involve a certain blonde?”

“Yep!”

“Can’t I just get you now?”

“No Abby! Okay bye we’ll for sure talk later.”

“You bet. Ttyl!” I shook my head at her acronym… I forget she’s too hip to just say ‘talk to you later’.

I looked around the office one more time before continuing my packing. 

“Knock knock.” I turned around looking at Kathy.  _ Did she change?  _

“Yes Kathy.” She sauntered over to my desk sitting on the edge of it. 

“Well Therese… since you aren’t my boss anymore. I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me this Friday?” I couldn’t help my dumbfounded gaze. 

“A date? With you?”

“Yes with me.”

I exhaled sharply through my nose. “Kathy… I don’t know what to say… I’m flattered really. However I am head over heels in love with someone else.” I looked at the flowers I received earlier today. 

“Oh I see… this is embarrassing. Forgive me I thought-.”

“It’s okay. Never mention it again and we’re good.”

“Yes of course. Sorry.” I watched her scurry out of the office slipping her glasses back on as she did. 

_ What a day. Everything is always interesting somewhere when you're never going back. _

* * *

 

I was proud of myself for finishing the office without collapsing in sheer exhaustion . Definitely a lot cleaner then it had been when Kyle left this office. I stacked the three boxes near the door and went into the break room for the last ten minutes of my day. 

“How does it feel?” I turned towards Mr. Barnes and shrugged.

“It feels super crazy and I can barely believe it. I am extremely grateful for all the opportunities the Times has bestowed upon me.” He handed me a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter next to me. 

“You’re our most promising employee. No malice or anger was present when we announced your promotion, as you can see we are all very happy for you.” 

“Thank you it means the world. I have my fears though, about being the boss… is it hard?”

“Therese I haven’t been the boss around here in a long time. Who does everyone go to when they have a question?” 

“Umm me.”

“Who makes sure the final copy is perfect?”

“Me.”

“So you see. You’ve been Editor in Chief even before you were Editor in Chief. You’re prepared. I have the utmost faith in your abilities.” He patted my shoulder and left the room. If he wasn’t an editor then I wouldn’t be surprised if he were a therapist.

I looked at the time smiling at this being the last time I’d clock out at the foundation of my career. I grabbed the three boxes cursing the heels for the hundredth time today. 

“Hey there’s the Editor in Chief at the US Weekly!”

“Oh shut up Abby and come help me with these boxes.” I was grateful when she took off two and left me with the lightest one. 

“This is nothing compared to the furniture I have to carry. You need to work out more having a flat stomach isn’t all the rage anymore.”

“Okay Abby the moment you walk into a gym we’ll talk.” She just shook her head and closed the back door once she was satisfied with the placement of the boxes.

As soon as the car was moving I should’ve realized I was trapped. 

“So…. Carol and you?”

“Carol and I.”

“Oh come on kid spill the tea.”

“Abby stay in your generation!”

“You want to tap someone in my ‘generation’.

“You’re older than Carol.”

“By five years! Still my generation. But still tell me tea.” She insisted.

“Okay fine! Oh Abby it was great! A little rough patch at the beginning because Miranda dropped me off and you know how possesive she is so of course Carol was not pleased with that. But then she took us to Central Park and we had a picnic and we talked. She asked if I’d come live with her… well I said no… okay actually I said I can’t which basically means of course I’ll live with you just not yet. Then we went to get ice cream, it was so fun we remembered our first lunch together. I don’t think I’ve laughed so much before.”

“I REMEMBER THE FIRST TIME YOU GUYS HAD LUNCH TOGETHER! OH MY STARS! Carol was so tight lipped about it thankfully she was saved by being late to some shit Harge’s mother threw. But then I got a couple of whiskey sours in her system one night and she was off like a rocket. That’s when she told me she was taking you with her on her vacation. I felt like I knew you way before we met.”

“Of course you remember something that was none of your business you sly dog.”

“Hey kid you love me so of course it’s my business. You’re lucky I love you.”

“Right I’m super lucky.” The sarcasm was not missed especially when I earned a punch in the shoulder. 

“When will you see each other again?”

“Friday. After you left to go back to your lover.”

“I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow. She’s coming back early, believe it or not it cause she misses me.”

“Probably after you begged her to come home.”

“Hey you have your woman and I want mine. It’s been far too long since I had sex.”

“She left less than a week ago!”

“Okay and your point. Who am I kidding? When was the last time you got laid?”

“None of your business.” 

“Geez kid if it’s going off my knowledge then you and Carol need to get busy soon.”

“Shut up Abby and just so you know I was ‘laid’ like three months ago.”

“I hope it wasn’t by sad Sally. Or jolly Jessica.” I rolled my eyes disheartened that it was the latter. “I saw the eyes! It was Jolly Jessica! Oh poor child what she finished in two seconds didn’t she? Overly enthused in the goods she was offered.”

“Why are you so disgusting Abby?”

“Because I can be! So since you got your lady love that means we should celebrate! Drinks on me tonight!”

“Abby why are we going this way?”

“To get some alcohol in our system of course! So that means we must travel to the best liquor store.” We had adopted drinking at the house when Abby and I had a small run in with a cop which lead to us hurriedly switching spots because one of decided to be highly intoxicated. Definitely not one of our finest moments but a moment we had nonetheless.

“I have work tomorrow.”

“Okay so. I also have oh wait no I don’t. The shop’s closed on Thursday.”

“Shut up Abby. I’ll have one drink. Just one.”

“Okay so I should get two merlot bottles?”

“Abby!”

“I was joking calm down grandma! Just one scout’s honor.” I waited in the car shaking my head as she waddled to the entrance.  _ Teenager.  _

I looked down when I heard the telltale signal of an incoming message.

 

_ Carol: Hello Darling ; ). I just wanted to talk to you. SO… what’re you doing? _

I grinned like a canary not caring at how eager I seemed with my instant reply.

_ Hey! Sitting in a hot car :/ waiting on this woman you call your best friend. I’m surprised she hasn’t killed you yet with her need to always have a celebratory drink. _

 

_ Carol: Don’t overheat I need you alive. As for best friend I’m sure I ruined it with my petty jealous rage, she deals with far too many of my problems. _

I swear these two are going to be the death of me. 

 

_ Call her. That’s all.  _

 

_ Carol:What? I-why should- okay. Hold on. I’ll call her. _

 

The waiting game has started, if Abby wasn’t laughing it up by the time she was in the car then I give up. I shouldn’t have trusted the scout’s honor but I couldn’t care less when she was cackling into the phone. 

 

“Thanks kid. You set this one’s head straight.” She said pointing to the phone. “Yes I’m in the car you nitwit. What do you mean too soon? We argue and stop talking and all of a sudden calling you nitwit is too soon?... see you just called me one! Okay whatever Carol… bye! No bye! Call your girlfriend! Oh I hang out with Therese and now you want to make a pass at Nancy?-”

“What?” The conversation took such a turn I just had to intervene.

“Calm down Therese I’m joking. Carol has a thing for girls named Therese.” I knew that was the extent of the conversation when I was tuned out once again. “What no you didn’t her name was Teresa. And she played crochet. Or whatever it's called.” I tuned out the conversation getting lost in the newest Candy Crush level.

“Therese. Therese. Therese!”

“Goddammit Abby you’re gonna mess up my focus! I have one move left and three bubblegum spots.” I didn’t notice her hand moving towards my phone and effectively passing the level for me.

“Passed that one this morning.”

“Of course you did. Are you off the phone?” I looked around when I realized the car had stopped. _Damn how long had I been playing the game?_

“Yeah. She said she’d call you later.”

“Okay. Just set the boxes down by the door I already have what I’m actually taking with me in this box.” I lifted the box up slightly to set it on the counter.

“IT’S TIME TO DRINK!” She grabbed two flutes filling them both to the brim. “Let’s watch something with Meryl Streep in it. I’m dying to see something of hers.” Of course she put on Florence Foster Jenkins the one glass I promised myself turned into three by the end of the movie. 

“Abby I think I had more than one drink.” I laughed as I stumbled towards my ringing phone.

“Helloooo? Carooooolllll iss that *hick* you?”

“Therese darling are you drunk?” Had I been sober it wouldn’t be as funny as I found it.

“Whhhaaat? Of course not, silly. That’s ridi-ridi…” I huffed. “Absurd!”

“I think you’re drunk darling. Was it red wine?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.”   
“I believe you should get in bed darling.”

“Eager to get me in bed, are we Carol?” I giggled stumbling to my room when Abby promised she’d clean up.

“Yes darling very eager. But it is very important that you are sober and well rested for your first day on the job. Abby is a bad influence on you darling.” I changed into my polka dot flannels that I didn’t have the heart to get rid of.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll take a tylenol.”

“Promise?”

“Yes I promise Carol.”

“Okay darling I’m going to let you sleep I just wanted to talk to you before the day was over.”

“I love you.” The words running smoothly off of my tongue and nothing compared to how awkward and out of place I felt when I would cough the words up to say it to Richard.

“I love you too darling, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” 

After I took the promised Tylenol and set my alarm I collapsed on the bed falling into a Carol filled sleep. The nightmares that used to make me wake up clutching at the side of the bed that she did not occupy are now dreams filled with hope, I wasn’t going to lose her this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think something is wrong with me. I UPDATED! ALREADY! It's a miracle. I don't know what's going on or who took over my body but if I get a chapter out of it then who am I to argue?


End file.
